


you found me

by thescarletwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwidow/pseuds/thescarletwidow
Summary: As a child Wanda had always believed that love was a choice. A choice that could only be made by herself and nobody else. The idea of falling in love had been something fascinating to her, that she wished for everyday. That was until her life started to crumble around her and loaded her shoulders with one trauma after another. She remembers the day it all started like it was yesterday.orWhere Natasha is Wanda's light in the dark.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	you found me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for homophobia!

As a child Wanda had always believed that love was a choice. A choice that could only be made by herself and nobody else. The idea of falling in love had been something fascinating to her, that she wished for everyday. That was until her life started to crumble around her and loaded her shoulders with one trauma after another. She remembers the day it all started like it was yesterday.

It had been another cold day in Sokovia. Snow had been falling, clothing the small town in a white coat. 'A coat would actually be nice right now...', Wanda thought to herself, while she sat in a small alley, wrapped in a thin blanket that Pietro had stolen for them when the winter had started. She never had liked the thought of her brother stealing but she had also known that it had been an unpleasant necessity for their survival (much later on she would sit on a couch at the farm with Laura Barton and reveal that she had also mastered the skills of a good pickpocket herself).

"Sestra!", she heard her brother's familiar voice while he came running towards her. Hoping that he had flirted yet another girl into letting them stay for the night (well, actually they usually only invited him and shot an unpleasant look his way when he brought her along, but they never said anything to stop him). She looked up just in time to see Pietro come to a stop in front of her. 

"You're never going to guess what just happened!", he grinned as he kneeled down in front of her, waiting for an answer. "You found a place to stay for the night?", she asked hopefully but he shook his head, the grin never leaving his face. "Even better! Guess again!", he struggled to keep the excitement out of his voice. What could be better than a warm couch to stay on for the night? Having no better guess, she simply shrugged. "You're no fun sometimes. Come on, just guess!", he demanded again. 

"Pietro, please don't tell me you stole chocolate from that old grandpa again... You know he has diabetes-", she was cut off by her brother. "No of course not! Alright, I'm going to tell you, are you ready?", without waiting for an answer he continued:"I met this man with really weird glasses for only one eye. He said they are called uh...ma-...no wait...moni-..."   
This made Wanda giggle. "Monocle?", she asked, clearly amused by his struggles to remember the word. "Yeah, that was the word! Anyway, he said he was from America and wants to help us!", he continued. Wanda frowned. It wasn't that she hated Americans but she certainly didn't trust them one bit. 

"Help us how?", she asked still suspicious about the foreign man her brother just told her about. "He said he will let us stay somewhere warm with an actual bed, a roof over our heads and three meals a day!", he didn't seem to catch onto her mistrust and continued to tell her about this so called "Baron von Strucker" who had offered to help and take them in. Since her brother seemed to have already made his decision (plus, a warm bed and three meals a day did sound very appealing) she agreed to go with him and meet Mr. Strucker. 

This was when it had all started (although one could argue that it had already started way earlier after the death of her parents). Her and her brother joined Hydra (thinking they belonged to the good guys) and voluntarily took part in the experiments that later on gave them their powers and a way to get revenge for the death of their parents. A lot of bad things happened (things that Wanda was neither able to forget nor ever tell her brother about) but at least they were together. 

—

Ultron happened and again they joined the wrong side, blinded by anger and the want for revenge until realizing that their leader was a mad man and deciding to help the Avengers (again much later on Wanda would tell Laura that this had been one of the few good decisions she had made in her life). But just when she thought that they had finally arrived in a better place (not good, since they still had to pay for their mistakes, but at least they were finally on the right track) she lost the one person who had been with her from the beginning and who she thought she could never live without, her brother Pietro. She had lost him and now she was all alone in an environment she had yet to get used to. 

Within one day her whole world had been turned upside-down, she was alone and broken hearted, her only (kind of) friend being Clint Barton, although at the time she had figured his only intentions were to calm his guilty conscience after he had been somehow involved in her brother's death (which, she later realized, was not the truth).   
Days passing without him felt like weeks, just like weeks could as well have been months.

That was until a certain redhead came along.

—

It started one late afternoon, Wanda hadn't left her bed all day, simply not able to get her body to move. Her grief was slowly but surely dragging her further down with every passing day. After her brothers funeral two weeks ago it had only gotten worse. She now didn't get out of bed (only to use the bathroom), barely ever ate anything, except if Clint brought her something every now and then (she didn't have the heart to send him away) and sleeping wasn't even a question. The nights were the worst part of it all, seeing her brother's bloody body and cold eyes everytime she closed her own. 

Drowning in her thoughts her brain registered a knock on the door. Signing she closed her eyes. "Just leave it by the door.", she called out, her voice hoarse and dry after not having anything to drink all day. The door opened and a certain redheaded Avenger peeked her head inside. "I'm not Clint.", she simply stated and Wandas eyes shot open again, before she sat up abruptly. "A-agent Romanoff...", she stuttered, running a hand through her hair in an awfully poor attempt to somehow untangle it. 

"May I come in?", Natasha asked with a small but genuine smile on her lips. "Y-yeah, sure...", Wanda answered, rubbing her puffy, red and tired eyes. Slowly Natasha opened the door fully, before stepping inside and closing it again. "Is it okay if I open the curtains?", the redhead softly asked. Wanda desperately wanted to say no. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't need their pity. But the softness in the agent's voice and the look in her eyes felt more comforting than Wanda would've ever believed. Like Natasha knew what she was going through... Like she understood.   
So despite her disgust over her own self and her worries that Natasha might never speak to her again after this, she nodded. 

—

That evening though Wanda found no judgement or disgust in the eyes of the former russian spy. All she found was something she never thought she would find: a friend. She couldn't understand how, but with Natasha everything was so much easier. She didn't push her into talking about her feelings, to be exact she didn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do at all.

But more importantly, she opened her eyes. Not in a physical sense of course but in a metaphorical way. The former russian spy had taken the young witch under her wing, gave her a path and purpose in life. They trained together, frequently ate lunch or dinner together and spend time outside of "Avenging-hours" either watching movies or just talking all through the night. Most of these nights Natasha would stay over and sleep right next to Wanda, waking up to the brunette halfway on top of her. 

—

One of the few nights Natasha didn't stay over, the brunette wasn't able to get one hour of solid sleep. The hours she spent alone where the same hours her brain would go wandering off to the darkest and saddest parts of her memory. If her brain didn't do it in a state of being awake said memories would hunt her in her dreams. 

Just like this night. 

>>"You could have saved me, sistra... Why didn't you?", the voice of her brother spoke to her while she just stood and watched, his face pale and his eyes bloodshot. "Why didn't you save me?", he asked again, this time more aggressive, taking big steps towards her. "Why didn't you save me?!", he now screamed but before he could reach her<<  
Wanda awoke, bolting upright in her bed, screaming before tightly pressing a hand to her mouth in order to keep quiet.   
Still heavily breathing she hardly noticed the door opening. She didn't need to look up, she already knew who it was. 

Without saying a word Natasha sat down next to Wanda on her bed, leaning against the headboard for support. She let the brunette cuddle tightly into her and stroked her hair lovingly.  
Natasha didn't ask, she knew Wanda didn't need to talk right now. So she sat there (in an incredible uncomfortable position, as she had to realize as the night went on), holding the young witch until sleep overtook them both.

The next morning, Natasha awoke with Wanda halfway laying on top of her. She didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she stayed like that, her back and neck arching in pain and discomfort, until the brunette's eyes fluttered open slowly. After realizing that she had been occupying and using Nat as her personal pillow for the whole night, she felt her face heat up as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry...", she mumbled, noticing how uncomfortable that position must have been for the other woman but Natasha just shrugged it off. 

After they both had gotten up (and Natasha had streched her back, groaning) Wanda silently stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, replaying the events of the night before in her head. 

—

"Hey, Tasha, do you mind if I borrow your laptop?", Wanda asked, after letting herself into the redheads room. "Well hello, please come in Wanda.", Natasha said mockingly to what Wanda simply rolled her eyes. "Of course you can, but don't you have your own?", she added, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Wanda blushed at that. "I uhm... I kinda broke it after my powers lashed out during a nightmare...", she answered, looking away from the spy to hide her embarrassment. Natasha nodded understanding. 

"It's on my desk. What do you need it for, if I may ask?", the russian said, returning her attention back to her book. Wanda seemed to slightly halter at that, clearing her throat. "Oh uhm... Research purposes...", she answered, begining to blush. The redhead looked up again raising an eyebrow but going along with the half-lie the brunette obviously tried to sell (very unconvincingly by the way). "Alright, just don't watch porn on my laptop. I don't need another virus, the one Scott put me through after trying to order those weird insects for Cassie already was enough.", she stated, before watching Wanda leave the room with her laptop in hand, mumbling an embarrassed promise to not watch any porn. 

—

A few days later, Natasha went over to Wanda's room to grab her laptop back. The brunette had kept the device since Nat had allowed her to do some research with it. She knocked on the witches door. "Come in!", the soft voice of her fellow Avenger called out to her. As she opened the door, she was hit by a mixture of scented candles and Wanda's parfum. Smiling she stepped into the room, where the younger girl was meditating, surrounded by her candles. 

"I don't want to disturb you, I just need my laptop back.", she said while admiring how beautiful the brunette was. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, a small smile played on her lips, while her face was only illuminated by the light of the candles. "It's on my desk.", Wanda stated, waking Natasha from her state of gazing at the beauty in front of her.   
The redhead walked over to the desk, took her laptop and got back outside, but before closing the door she took one last look at the relaxed brunette. When she did so, it hit her: she was slowly falling for her. 

—

As she walked back to her room, her thoughts were racing and ready to blow up her mind. She knew that she had a crush on Wanda but she didn't know if the brunette even liked girls.   
Lost in thoughts she opened and turned on her laptop. Clicking on the internet browser, her body froze and her eyes widened. Since when was she so lucky? 

Her browser still showed the list of topics that had recently been researched. "Am I a lesbian? How do I know if I like girls?", she read out loud with a grin on her face that soon vanished when she read the last researched topic. "Is being homosexual really bad?", she read, her heart aching. "Oh Wanda..." 

Completely forgetting what she originally wanted to do with her laptop, she began typing: homosexuality in Sokovia.   
She read one article after another and watched videos but the result was always the same. Wanda Maximoff, the sweetest girl Natasha had ever met, grew up in a homophobic and sexist country. 

-

Natasha couldn't stop thinking about the things she had discovered a few days prior. For starters the girl she was so madly falling for, Wanda Maximoff, was a lesbian (or at least she liked girls) which would have been a good thing if it wasn't for the fact that she had grown up believing homosexuality was a sin and unnatural. 

The redhead knew that at some point she needed to talk to Wanda about the things she had figured out. She needed the younger girl to understand that the love between two people of the same gender was not abnormal and that she would not get abandoned by anyone of her friends for liking girls. 

Pacing back and forth in her room she thought about what she would say and how she would say it when the time was right. Lost in thoughts she nearly didn't register the knock on her door. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath to clear her mind she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. 

"Hey.", she heard the girl in front of her say. The same girl that had been on her mind ever since... Well Natasha couldn't really remember when exactly the younger girl had started living in her mind rent free. "Hey.", she answered, putting on her usual face (one good thing about being a spy was that she could change her mimics within one split second) so Wanda wouldn't be able to tell that something was bothering her. Apparently that wasn't even necessary since the brunette seemed quite nervous and therefore didn't notice anything strange about the redhead. 

"Are you okay?", the russian spy asked, after the other girl hadn't said anything for quite some time, instead fiddling with the many rings on her fingers. Wanda had stopped being nervous around the redhead a long time ago which is why her behavior was now concerning the aforementioned. 

"Yeah, I just.... I've been thinking lately and... I wanted to ask you something...", the young witch began and Natasha listened carefully, already preparing herself for the talk she had been scared to have with the girl. But then Wanda took a deep breath and reached for something behind her back (Natasha could barely make out the orange light of a portal that belonged to the one and only sorcerer supreme) and pulled out a rose before asking:"Will you go out with me?" 

For a moment Natasha wasn't able to speak. This is not at all how she had expected this conversation to go, more like the complete opposite. After Wanda began to nervously bite her lip, the redhead regained her ability to speak and accepted the rose, which Wanda had offered to her, with a smile. "I would love to.", she finally answered with a slight blush covering her cheeks when she saw the younger girl smiling brightly. 

"Awesome!", the witch exclaimed happily. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6pm is that okay?", she asked and when Natasha nodded (still slightly dazed) she kissed the redhead's cheek and ran back to her room with a happy giggle. 

This was when Natasha realized what she had already known the whole time. Wanda was not only incredibly beautiful, inside and out, but also an intelligent and strong young woman. She knew that loving someone could (not always but mostly) not be a crime or something unnatural. Surely they would still need to have to talk about it at some point but for now Natasha touched her cheek that still tingled from Wanda's lips, smiling to herself and smelling the rose which had been given to her by the girl she loved.


End file.
